


A Lack of Understanding

by DemonSquipster



Series: The one British thing [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flogging, Homophobia, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Self-Harm, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSquipster/pseuds/DemonSquipster
Summary: Part two of You Can Do Better but from Ketch’s perspective, rather than Toni’s + information to set up for a part three.





	A Lack of Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> The original male character is Hess’s nephew and his name is Simon and he’s a snitch okay thanks
> 
> Also to make up for the fact that I didn’t really describe Simon here - just picture Hugh Dancy and it’ll be all good

Doctor Hess was never the type of woman to have children of her own. In fact, she never really even liked children. They were easy to manipulate, however. Children were willing to soak up information and ideas - which was why Kendricks was the perfect way to train operatives. Not only would it prepare them for the work they’d be doing later in life, but it allowed for the British Men of Letters to place their own ideals and morals into them without much complication. Adults were trickier to handle; they already had their own outlook on life, which is why the brainwashing program was so important for them.

 

Hess may have not had children of her own, but she did have a nephew. A young, dashing boy named Simon. Throughout the years, he had become a sort of lookout for her. If anything seemed out of the ordinary, he was able to check it out better than she could for the sheer sake that he was trusted more. Of course, there were the people who had suspicions about him - many of the suspicions were right, after all - but they would never object to his presence. If they knew he was working with his aunt, then he’d be quick to silence them if he suspected their knowledge.

 

It made life very difficult for Ketch, considering the fact that he was forced to work close with Simon. Any interaction with Mick - or even occasionally Toni - could tip Simon off about the true nature of his relationship with Mick, and would easily get them both shot for it. So as he was chained up and waiting for whatever was to happen to him, he couldn’t help but to wonder if he given himself away. Ketch had been being extremely careful lately, especially since Simon had seemed to hang around his office more.

 

He’d barely even gotten any time with Mick over the past few days. The British Men of Letters had kept them both busy. So had Simon said something to Hess?

 

He pulled on the chains with his right hand. The two of the lab workers that worked this section of the building had already searched him, and so he didn’t have anything to pick the locks with. He pulled again, harder than before, in hopes he could possibly slip his hand out. All that happened though was that the metal around his wrist dug into his skin. He groaned and tugged harder. When a small scarlet trail started making its way down his arm and onto the floor, he tried the other arm in hopes of a different result. It was the same thing though, and he gave up. His wrists stung, and panic clutched his chest.

 

Ketch’s heart was pounding, but he tried not to let any sort of reaction show. There were most likely cameras in the room, and he refused to let anything resembling fear show. But if this was about Mick, who’s to say he wasn’t in a similar situation?

 

No. No, he couldn’t think that. Mick was probably in his office, unaware of Ketch’s current whereabouts. Even if Mick did try to find him, he couldn’t ask around to figure out where Ketch was. That could alarm someone and cause relationship rumours.

 

Not only was Mick and Ketch’s relationship forbidden because it showed romance and attachment, but because they were both males. The British Men of Letters were naturally old-fashioned - they stuck by rules made thousands of years ago, including one that stated homosexual relations of any kind were not allowed.

 

It only conflicted Ketch more. He was not gay, but his feelings for Mick were far from just friendly. If he had been gay, then what would be his explanation for his relationship with Antonia?

 

When he heard Toni’s voice - he unfortunately could recognize that sound anywhere - behind him, he was bewildered. Was this Simon’s doing or Hess’s? He had no doubt that one of the two, if not both, knew about his private relationship with her. But that had ended a while ago. What was the point in dragging it up now? Assurance that it was over?

 

Either way, he would have to sit through this. In his head, it had seemed easier than when it actually happened.

 

When the whip first slashed across his back, he hadn’t expected it. Ketch hadn’t really been prepared. Pain shot through his back, and he reacted in response. It reminded him all too well of when he was younger, and unwanted memories started flashing through his mind as Toni hit him again.

 

He didn’t know how long he’d been down there, nor how many times Toni hit him. His back burned, and he wanted to turn and take the whip from her; show her how it felt. But Ketch heard her speak, and then the door open once more. He couldn’t help but turn around once it closed.

 

She was gone.

 

Ketch glanced at Hess before turning back. She didn’t say anything. Just simply glanced over Ketch’s back before leaving.

 

He sat there in the darkness until the two lab workers returned to let him go. They handed him his shirt and jacket back, but he didn’t put them on. Instead, he walked - or rather, somewhat limped - down the hall as drops of blood fell off of his back and landed on the previously spotless floor.

 

Ketch was purposefully showing off his back. Why? To prove a point, of course. Make a statement or whatever. He knew it would piss off the old men, who tried to keep punishments under wraps, but he didn’t care. He wanted everyone to see. He wanted Mick to see.

 

What he truly wanted was for Mick to reassure him and to help him with his back, but he couldn’t ask that now. If this was about Mick, it would be better if they were separated, but damn, if he wasn’t going to walk by Mick’s office, then he was wasting his time with this.

 

Mick was standing in the doorway of his office, seemingly about to leave for the day when he caught Ketch’s sharp gaze. The many stares that Ketch had caught didn’t compare to Mick’s. The man’s bright green eyes were filled with concern - Ketch recognized it well - but he was hiding it with curiosity, just in case someone was watching.

 

He felt Mick’s eyes on his back until he turned the corner. He’d have time to explain and ask everything later.

 

It wasn’t just Mick he had passed, however. Ketch had caught Simon’s attention as well. The artificial worry that adorned the man’s greyish blue eyes only confirmed Ketch’s theory more.

 

This was Simon’s fault.

 

Ketch would find a way to repay the man somehow - after all, Ketch wasn’t exactly forgiving - but for now, he left the building and stood in the sunlight for a moment as he stained the concrete with crimson.


End file.
